


It's a date then

by sweatertime



Series: Custardshipping [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Confessions, HAHA GAY, M/M, This is DUMB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5508578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweatertime/pseuds/sweatertime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A date in Lumiose is better than a date in a gross marsh right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a date then

**Author's Note:**

> the sequel that no wanted wanted, but is here anyway (and its g rated big surprise)

  
Trevor had just arrived in Dendemille town when his holo-caster started ringing. Trevor sighs and digs through his bag, searching for the offending device.

Eventually, Trevor finds it and answers.

  
A hologram of Calem appears before him.  
"Hey, Trev." Calem smiles.

  
Trevor adjusts his scarf away from his mouth and smiles back. "Hi, Calem."

  
"Are you free today?" Calem asks. Calem wasn't a fan of small talk over the holo-caster. He'd rather just get to the point.

  
"I'm free after I get my pokedex checked by the professor." Trevor states. "But why do you want to know?" He asks, quirking an eyebrow.

  
Calem looks at Trevor, feigning offense. "Can't I ask if we can hang out without an interrogation?"

  
Trevor rolls his eyes and smiles amusedly. "I guess that's not too much to ask. Where would you like to meet?"

  
Calem folds his arms. "That depends. I don't want to make you travel far. Where are you now?"

  
Trevor shivers as a cold breeze blows in. "Take a wild guess." He teased.

  
"Are you in Dendemille? If so, I'll meet you on route 16." Calem says.

  
"Nice guess. I'll see you soon." Trevor replies.

  
"See ya!" Calem grins before ending the call.

  
Trevor puts his holo-caster back in his bag and adjusts his coat.

  
Calem usually doesn't call him. He was going to find out what Calem's ulterior motives are.

-

Calem adjusts his hair in front of the pokemon center's mirror for the millionth time, finally happy with how it looks.

Calem looks his reflection in the eyes and clenches his fists.

  
He was going to do it. He was going to confess to Trevor.

Calem throws his bag over his shoulder and exits the pokemon center with a confident stride. If he pretends that he's confident, maybe he would end up feeling that way too.

  
Calem doesn't quite understand why he's so nervous now, when he has fearlessly teased and flirted with Trevor before.

Calem decides not to worry too much about it.

  
He heads out to route 16, makes his way past trainers who are hoping to battle, and treks through the waist deep grass until he reaches the entrance to Dendemille town.

The excursion takes him about 15 minutes, and he ends up itchy and covered in leaves.

Calem brushes broken leaves off his jacket with a sigh.

  
He wonders if Trevor is done speaking with the professor yet.  
Rather than looking in town for Trevor, Calem decides to stay outside the gate and try to ignore the anxiety induced stomachache he has.

  
Trevor exits the gate shortly after, and startles Calem, who's looking through his pokedex.

  
"Calem? Have you been waiting long?" Trevor asks.

  
Calem nearly jumps out out surprise. "I've only been here a couple minutes!" He says, shoving his pokedex in his pocket.

  
Trevor looks at him suspiciously. "So where are we going?"

  
Calem looks away. "I thought we could go to Lumiose..." He answers quietly.

  
Trevor smiles. "Sure, that sounds great. Do you have any specific place in mind?"

  
"How about we go to a café?" Calem asks, still not looking Trevor in the eyes.

  
"Okay. Let's get going. It'll be nice and warm when we get there."  
Calem just nods in response.

Can Trevor tell how nervous he is?

  
Calem leads the way through the deep grass, making a path for Trevor, who's bright smile of gratitude is almost too much for Calem.

When they walk out of the grass, the breeze scatters orange leaves across the dirt path, which crunch underneath their feet.

  
Trevor does a surprisingly good job at keeping up a one sided conversation about types of pokemon found in Kalos, while Calem just nods along, happy that he hasn't made a complete fool of himself yet.

  
Upon entering the city they decide to go the Shutterbug café, per the recommendation of Trevor. (Because Calem was too nervous to suggest anything.)

  
Trevor sighs in relief when they step into the warm café. He takes off his scarf. "It's so nice in here."

  
They were greeted with a charming interior and the smell of coffee. The two place their orders then sit at a table near a window. Calem looks out the window, contemplating what to say.

  
"Calem, what's bothering you?" Trevor asks.

  
Calem snaps back into reality. He looks over at Trevor. "What? Nothing's bothering me. I'm fine."

  
Trevor frowns at him. "You've been acting weird since we met today. Seriously, what's wrong?"

  
Calem sighs. He would never be able to resolve this romantic tension if he never said anything.

"In case it hasn't been made explicitly clear to you yet," Calem bit his lip before continuing. "I really like you." Calem tries to look anywhere but at Trevor.

His face was completely flushed red.

  
Trevor looks at him incredulously. "What? Are you serious?"

  
Calem looks up at Trevor. "Of course I'm serious!"

  
This time Trevor looks away nervously. "O-oh, I thought... All this was a joke."

  
"You did?"

  
Trevor nods. "Yeah... I couldn't tell that you seriously have feelings for me. I thought you were teasing me because... I have a crush on you."

Trevor covers his face with his hands and Calem looks away awkwardly.

  
The cashier calls out their names, and both Trevor and Calem stand abruptly.

  
"I'll get it, you can just wait here." Calem says.

  
Trevor sits back down. "Thanks..."  
Calem returns shortly with their drinks.

  
"Here." Calem says.

  
Trevor nods and takes his drink from Calem.

  
They both sip their drinks in silence while avoiding each other's stare.  
Calem finally decides to break the silence.

"I tease you because I like you. You're cute when you're embarrassed." He clarifies. 

  
"Don't you think that's a little bit mean?" Trevor replies hesitantly.

  
Calem laughs. "Yeah... But I think what you've seen today makes up for that?"

  
Trevor smiles slightly. "Maybe not all of it."

  
"What else would you have me do? I'm already taking you on a date. Isn't this better than a gross marsh?" Calem pushes.

  
"It is marginally better." Trevor answers.

  
Calem laughs again. "I'll take that as a compliment."

  
Once they finish their drinks, Calem holds the door of the café open for Trevor, and they exit back out into the brisk air.

  
Calem takes Trevor's hand in his own, and a warm feeling spreads through his body. Being next to Trevor made Calem feel warmer than any coffee could.

  
"So, when are we going to tell Shauna the news?" Calem asks jokingly.

  
Trevor smiles. "I'm sure she's already found out."

**Author's Note:**

> hey at least the relationship's not implied anymore


End file.
